


Klanco

by tranquilcontingency



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexuality, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Smut, Swearing, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilcontingency/pseuds/tranquilcontingency
Summary: For anyone who does not know, polyamory is a relationship with 3 or more people, with consent and usually everyone is in a relationship with the other, and loved equally.





	1. Should I tell them?

Lance had always been into guys more than girls, but he would never admit that to anyone. He called himself bisexual, but showed off his hetero side more often. His family and some of his friends knew this, but thought nothing of it.  
Well, some of them thought nothing of it.  
And some of them didn't know.  
Two of Lance's closest friends, Hunk and Pidge, had known about his somewhat secret.  
However, two of his other closest friends, Shiro and Keith, did not.

"Oh my Goooooood. Dude. You're totally ogling that guy over there. Why the fuck don't you talk to him?"  
"Whaaaaaaaat," Lance said, 'innocently,' "Pidge, you're totally crazy, I was not staring."  
"Yeah, Pidge," Hunk said, "he was probably daydreaming about what he is like in bed."  
Lance turned a slight shade of pink and lightly hit his friend's arm. "Shut the fuck up, I was not."  
"Lance, we know you're gay, you know you're gay, hell, I bet even your grandma knows you're gay. Why the fuck don't you just admit to everyone and be your flamboyant gay self?"  
"Excuse you, I am my flamboyant gay self. And mi abuela does know, and she's very supportive of it, thank you very much."  
"Uh, didn’t you say you were bi...?" asks Hunk timidly.  
"Yes, but shush."  
"Also, remind me again why the fuck you didn't tell Shiro and Keith?" Pidge asks accusingly.  
"Well, you guys weren't actually supposed to know either, but I just had to be stupid and talk in my fucking sleep." He cringed thinking of the memory. He was roommates with Hunk and Pidge was staying the night. It just so happened that that night, he had a very...sexual dream.  
"Oh, Jake~"  
"Kiss me, Jake~"  
"Fuck me harder, Ja-"  
"Okay! Okay, I get the point. I have weird dreams..." He said, getting red from his friend's teasing. He had had a massive crush on one of his coworkers named Jake, and dreamt of him quite often. It turned out that Jake was a dick, though, so he moved on.  
“Okay, but anyway, back to the point.” Said Pidge. They were always good at getting back on track.  
“Yeah, why won’t you tell Keith and Shiro that you’re bi?” asked Hunk.  
“I dunno…I guess I’m afraid of what they’ll think? Like, they’re two of our best friends. What if they don’t accept me anymore? What if they tell me to ‘pick a side’ or call me ‘fag’ or say ‘But you haven’t dated boys before, so how can you be gay?’ I don’t want that to happen…especially with them.” He said sadly, remembering what others had said when he came out to them.  
“They’re our friends. They’re your friends. I’m sure they’ll love you no matter if you like dick down your throat or not.” Pidge said.  
“Yeah, and plus, Shiro is like the nicest dude ever. And I don’t think that Keith has ever said anything bad about bisexuality.” Hunk added.  
“Yeah…I guess…”  
“I think that you should tell them.” Pidge says.  
“Yeah, they might be hurt that you didn’t tell them if you don’t tell them soon.”  
“Should I?”  
“We literally just told you to.” Said Pidge.  
“Don’t worry about it. And if on the small chance that they don’t accept you, Pidge and I will give them a talking to.” Added Hunk.  
Lance took a deep breath and said, “Okay, fine. I’ll tell them…eventually.”  
“How about soon?”  
“I don’t even know how the hell I’m gonna tell them.” Lance had already started to regret his decision.  
“Why don’t you all go out to lunch tomorrow and tell them then?” Hunk suggests.  
“Yeah! And you can even go to Le Gey Café!” Pidge adds.  
“What if they’re not free?”  
“Why don’t you call them and ask them right now?”  
“What the fuck? No! Aren’t they at work right now?”  
“I happen to know for a fact they’re not.” They looked down at their watch to check the time and confirm. “Shiro just got on Lunch break and Keith just got off work.”  
“What the fuck, Pidge, do you like stalk them?”  
“No, Lance, I keep track of all of my friend’s work schedules so it’s easier for me to reach them if I ever need to. Now give me your phone.”  
“No.”  
“Lance, come on.” Hunk pleads.  
“Nope, not gonna do it.” He crosses his arm, closes his eyes, lifts his chin, and looks away childishly.  
“Fine.” Pidge sighs and gets up from their spot at the table. They tickle and prod him and snatch the phone from his pocket. They dial Keith’s number first. Then hand it back to Lance.  
It rung about 5 times before Keith picked up. “What do you want.” He deadpanned.  
“Hey, um, I was, uh, wondering if, um, you wanna go out to lunch tomorrow with me…and Shiro! I, uh, haven’t asked him yet but…” He stuttered nervously.  
“Are you like trying to date the both of us at the same time? Uh, what the hell?”  
Lance suddenly lost some of his nervousness, I mean, come on, it’s Keith he’s talking to. “Oh, yes, you’ve discovered my secret that I’m in love with you _and_ Shiro. But I cannot decide who my heart shall belong to.” He says in a foolish voice. “No, dumbass, I wanna talk to you two.”  
“What time and where?” Keith asks.  
“Uh…2pm at Le Gey Café?”  
“I’m only going if Shiro goes.”  
“Deal. I’ll call him right now then text you what he says.”  
“Okay. Bye.” Beep.  
“What an ass…” Lance mumbles under his breath. “Remind me again why I’m doing this?”  
“Because they’re your friends and they need to know. Now call Shiro.” Hunk says.  
He dialed Shiro and he picked up almost instantly.  
“Hey, Lance.” Said a kind, smiling voice.  
“Hey, Shiro. Um…are you free tomorrow? At two? I, uh, want to go to lunch with you…and uh, Keith.”  
“Let me just check.” Silence for a minute. During that silence, Lance held his breath. “Yeah, that should work. Everything okay?” asked Shiro with slight concern in his voice.  
“Yeah, I, uh, just wanna talk to you two…”  
“Alright. Where are we meeting up?”  
“Le Gey Café?” Lance was afraid that the restaurant choice was not the best. What if they figured out his secret before he even told them?  
“Okay. Is that everything?”  
“Uh, yeah…see you tomorrow, then.”  
“See you tomorrow. Goodbye Lance.” A slight smile could be heard in his voice.  
Beep.  
Great…they can both go…yay.  
He texted Keith to alert him that Shiro could go and then sighed. “I hope I don’t regret this. Just remember, if I die, it’s your faults.”  
“You’re not going to die, Lance.” Pidge says, pushing up their glasses.  
“How do you know that?”  
“Pidge just rolls their eyes and sighs.


	2. kEiTh

Keith would never admit it, but he had started to develop feelings for the boy he just got off the phone with. He couldn’t help but form a slight smile when he received the text that alerted him that he would, in fact, be going to the restaurant tomorrow. He was happy to see Lance again, they had not seen each other as much as they usually do. Keith tried to just tell himself that he was probably just busy, to not worry about it. He couldn’t shake the thought, though. He didn’t want to lose anyone else.  
But what the fuck did Lance want to talk to him about? Him and Shiro? It must be something important if he’s telling them in person. And why not Hunk and Pidge? He drove home, his thoughts wild about what would happen in the day to come.  
When he got home, he put away his tips for the day and plopped on the couch. He started to channel surf until his mind caught on Lance again.  
_God, why fuck does he get in my head so much?_ He thought.  
_Maybe because you like him? A lot?_  
_Nope. Nope. Not happening. Nope_  
He thought of Lance smiling and laughing and just being the idiot he is.  
A grin started to stretch across his face and his stomach got a bit fluttery.  
_Shit…maybe I do like him…I need to fucking stop though because I have no chance with him. He’s so…straight._  
_Okay, but what the fuck is he going to talk about tomorrow?_  
_Family death? No, Hunk and Pidge would be there. And what would there be to actually talk about?_  
_Breaking up? Wait, no. Friend-breaking up…? Is that even a thing?_  
_Also, what the fuck is up with the restaurant choice?_  
Oh, 2pm tomorrow could not come soon enough.

~~~~~

After dinner, Keith was busying himself with a computer game when he started to think about the lunch with Lance. He decided to text Shiro about it.  
**You: hey do you know what the hell the deal is with lance? ******  
**Shiro: Not at all. ******  
**You: its weird, he didnt sound like himself. like he sounded kind of nervous. ******  
**Shiro: Yeah, he sounded nervous when he called me too. I’m kind of worried, but I’m sure everything is fine. ******  
**You: okay but what the fuck is with the restaurant choice? like,,, le gey cafe? what the hell ******  
**Shiro: Again, I have no clue. Maybe they have good food there. Maybe he really likes that restaurant. I think the biggest concern is just that he’s okay.**  
**You: i dont think its too bad since hunk and pidge arent gonna be there ******  
**Shiro: Yeah, I guess that’s true. But still. ******  
**Keith: okay well thanks anyway. see you tomorrow i guess. hopefully by then well have this figured out.**  
**Shiro: Goodnight, Keith. Sleep well. ******  
**You: night ******  
_Shiro’s so nice. And really muscular. And pretty hot. I mean like, the scar on his face? And the white tipped hair? I wonder what his dick looks like...Oh my God, his V is probably-_  
_Fuck._  
_No._  
_Stop._  
_I already like somebody. I don’t need another person._  
_I mean like, Lance is pretty hot, and he’s pretty fun to tease and fun to be around. And oh my God his smile. And his smirk. _His fucking smirk._ And his laugh. I bet he would be really nice to cuddle with. And to fu-_  
_NEXT_  
_But now Shiro?? First I like Lance and now I like Shiro? Fuck. Fuck them for being irresistible._  
_Do I like Hunk too?_  
He imagined himself cradled in Hunk’s big arms. He imagined himself inside of Hunk, hearing moans-  
_NOPE_  
_But what the fuck brain? Literally two guys that I don’t have any chance with. And two??? Fucking??? Guys??? At??? The??? Same??? Time???_  
_And one of them’s straight and probably hates me cause I’m an asshole all the time._  
_And the other probably would never think of me in that way, and God knows what the fuck his sexuality was._  
_Fuck you._  
He immediately regretted his word choice, seeing as his mind was thinking about two hot men that he just happened to have crushes on. He felt his pants slowly get tighter and tighter as he continued to think about the two. He tried not to think about them but that just resulted in making it worse. Soon, he had daydreams of Lance shirtless. Of making out with him. Of their hard dicks rubbing against each other’s fabric. Of him teasing Lance, Lance begging him to take his pants off. Next images of Shiro shirtless came up. His bulging muscles only making his dick bulge more. He imagined running his fingers running through Shiro’s hair. Pulling it.  
Fuck, he was getting harder by the second. He knew he had to decide who he liked more, but he didn’t care at the moment. Soon he was in the bathroom, pants and boxers shed, thinking about the two men.  
_Why the fuck do they do this to me?_  
He was going to have a lot of thinking to do soon. Also _a lot_ of forcing himself to get over them.  
_It really sucks falling for two people you know you have no chance with…_


	3. sHiRo

Chapter 3: sHiRo  
After Shiro had returned from work, he heated up his dinner, sat alone at the table, and read a newspaper. Afterward, sitting on the couch, watching TV, his phone went off. It was Keith, asking about the lunch with Lance tomorrow. It seems that they were both in the same boat, not really knowing what was going on or what to expect. Shiro was very worried because he knew something was up. The way Lance was talking over the phone? That he wanted to talk to them in person? That wasn’t like the cocky, funny, sweet guy that Shiro came to know. He desperately hoped that Lance was okay.  
  
He cared about Lance deeply, more than he liked to admit. He had developed feelings for Lance, and knew it, but tried to force himself out of it. He knew that Lance was straight, and would probably think that he was too old for him.  
He felt the same way about Keith too. He had developed feelings for both of the boys rapidly and wanted to date the two. However, he already knew Lance would never be an option, and Keith seemed very far-fetched. Though the boy was attracted to men, he figured Keith would also find Shiro too old for him. Or even worse, be disgusted by the idea of polyamory. Though Keith was a great guy, he could sometimes be a little judgmental.  
  
Shiro didn’t even know what Lance’s thoughts on polyamory would be, but he wasn’t really planning on finding out.  
Both of the boys were so cute and would be a very good match, and if they ever were a match he would love to join in with them.  
Not only were their personalities attractive, their faces adorable, but they were also really hot, and Shiro was sure they’d be good in bed. Not like he thought much about it or anything…  
  
He thought about the Keith and Lance constantly, sometimes having to restrain himself from doing something as simple as a hug. He wanted sometimes to just take them in his arms and cuddle with them like there was no tomorrow. He knew this would be too forward and weird, though, seeing as he was their friend.  
  
Another concern he had about ever starting a relationship with them was that he would be seen as dominant. He had the size and shape as someone who was mean, and could easily beat you up, but Shiro was really just a big teddy bear. He would of course love if he could be dominant sometimes, but he also liked to see when the other guys took control.  
  
When Lance was in control, he was cocky and risky, and confident and happy, and it makes Shiro smile to see him let loose and take control. When Keith was in charge, he was cool and confident, thinking out his plans and then pursuing them. Both boys were different, but Shiro liked them both the same.  
  
He couldn’t really use the word ‘love’ to describe his feelings, because he wasn’t quite sure that was what it was. He didn’t know if this was a result of a friend-crush, a result of trying to force himself to get over them, or not true feelings at all. He wanted to tell them, and test his luck, but he didn’t want things to end badly and be awkward.  
  
He wanted to talk to someone about it, but who? He hadn’t told any of his friends that he was polyamorous, and only a select few knew that he was pansexual. He grabbed his phone and texted the first person he thought he could talk to.  
  
**You: Hey, Pidge. Sorry to bother you. Are you still awake? ******  
**Pidge: why would I not be? everything okay? ******  
**You: Kind of…would it be too much to ask to call you right now? ******  
Soon after the message delivered, he got the notification that Pidge was calling.  
“Hey,” they said “What’s up?”  
“Nothing much…just thinking about a lot of things. Wanted someone to talk to.”  
“About what?” Pidge asked with curiosity and slight worry in their voice.  
“Well…I have a confession.” Shiro replied nervously.  
“What is it?”  
“Well, uh…I’m kind of polyamorous…”  
“Really? That’s cool.”  
“That’s not all…”  
“What else?”  
“I also like two people, two really great guys. Who I have absolutely no chance with whatsoever.”  
“Why do you think that?”  
“Well, one of them is straight as a ruler and I’m not even sure what the other would think about polyamory.”  
“And who are these two guys?” Pidge was curious who their friend had crushes on.  
Shiro mumbled something into the phone.  
“What? I can’t hear you.”  
“Lance and Keith…”  
Pidge almost gasped with delight. They had a shipping wall secretly in their room and Shiro, Keith, and Lance were one of their OTPs.  
“Really?”  
“Well, yeah, but I don’t know what to do. I’ve tried to get over them but it just makes it worse. They’re both so attractive, and imagine them together…” a slight blush spread across Shiro’s face as he said the last part aloud. “Uh, sorry, I’ll stop now.”  
“Nah, I think it’s cute. But have you even thought of the possibility that they won’t react in the way you expect?” Pidge had slight hope, seeing as Shiro is someone one would call ‘hot’ and they two boys he liked just happened to not be straight.  
“Well, I don’t really know because I don’t want to tell them and then completely ruin our relationship.”  
“I think that you should have hope, not fear, because that’s not the Shiro I know. I think that when you see them tomorrow, maybe just start off by telling them you’re polyamorous. Then see how things go, and maybe later on you can tell them how you feel.”  
“Well, I don’t want to steal the spotlight from Lance tomorrow…Wait, Pidge how did you know we three were meeting up?” Shiro asked with curiosity.  
“Shiro, you should know this. I basically know the schedules of all of my friends. It’s not stalking, it’s provisional.”  
“Okay, well I guess I’ll see how things go tomorrow, and maybe I’ll tell them? I’m not sure yet though. I don’t know if I’m physically ready.”  
“That’s okay. Just come out when you are ready, but I would suggest it being soon. I don’t want to rush you, but I’m almost 90% sure that Keith and Lance will be chill with polyamory.”  
“Now all I have to worry about is my feelings.” He chuckled slightly, shaking his head at himself.  
“Well, that’s not what I meant. I’m sure that even if they don’t have feelings for you, they wouldn’t hold anything against you. I would wait that part out for a bit, though. I know people have trouble confessing their personal feelings to others. So take your time with that, and just tell them when you’re ready.”  
“Thank you, Pidge. You really helped me out.”  
“Don’t mention it. Good luck tomorrow, have fun.”  
“Thanks. Goodnight.”  
“Night, Shiro.”  
Beep.  
  
Shiro was thankful to have friends like Pidge. He was glad that they were so accepting and helpful.  
He wondered what the day would bring tomorrow at 2pm, meeting for lunch with his two crushes. He wondered anxiously if he would have the chance to come out to two of his closest friends. He wondered if and hoped that Lance was okay.  
He lied in bed, his mind going wild about 2pm tomorrow.  
Oh, what will happen in the day to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who does not know, polyamory is a relationship with 3 or more people, with consent and usually everyone is in a relationship with the other, and loved equally.


	4. Le Lunch Daté

Lance had started to get ready for the day anxiously.  
_Should I really do this? ___  
_Yes, they need to know. ___  
_But what if they don’t like me anymore?_  
_If they’re really your friends, they will. ___  
Lance had been fighting himself for a while, on everything and anything. If he should really do it, what he should eat for breakfast, what he should wear, how he should say it, and what he should do while waiting for 2pm.  
He decided on playing a video game on his Wii, to take his mind off of things. He played MarioKart because he was bomb at it. He played it, came in first, then realized the time.  
He decided to text Pidge and Hunk, blaming them again if he died, and to let them know he was off.  
**You: ok im leaveing now ******  
**You: if I die its yalls fault ******  
**You: wish meh luck ******  
**Pidge: wish you luck dying, or wish you luck to not die? ******  
**You: really either would be okay ******  
**Pidge: also, *leaving ******  
**Hunk: Good Luck! :) Im sure all will be fine. :) ******  
Lance smiled and shook his head at his friends, getting into his car. He turned on the radio, hoping to calm his nerves a little. He was slightly shaking as he typed in the address to his GPS. He hoped that everything would go well.  
~~~~~  
Keith brushed back his hair and threw on his regular clothes. He put on shades and pumped the music loud when he got into his car. He was a bit scared about what was going to happen, but also happy that he would know soon enough. He drove off trying to find the Le Gey Café.  
~~~~~  
Before Shiro was about to leave, he straightened out his clothes and smoothed out his hair. He inhaled and exhaled, to try to calm his nerves. Worrying about what was going on with Lance, and worried that he might have to tell the two that he was polyamorous. He stepped into his car and turned the radio to a calm station and lowered it to a quiet volume. He needed to calm himself down.  
~~~~~  
Lance was the first to arrive, and was surprised to find the restaurant relatively full. He saw this as a good sign that the food was probably nice. He told the maitre’d a table for three, he was expecting the other two soon. As he sat down, he checked his watch, saying 1:53 PM. He arrived a bit early, hoping that maybe being in the restaurant for a little will help him feel more comfortable. However, all it did was just make it so he was hoping he didn’t get the time wrong, the restaurant wrong, or that they wouldn’t blow him off.  
Next to arrive was Shiro, who, when seeing Lance, smiled. Lance smiled back and Shiro felt his heart skip a beat. He walked over to the table where the boy was sitting and greeted him with a “Hello.”  
“Hey, Shiro.” Lance looked down at his watch to now see 1:58 PM. He desperately hoped that Keith would show up soon so it would be a one and done deal. He didn’t want to go through the experience more than he needed to.  
Keith finally arrived at 2:00 PM on the dot. He saw the two boys and pulled out a chair.  
“So.” He stated. “What did you want to talk about?”  
“I was, uh, kinda hoping to actually talk about it over lunch? Like, ya know, actually eating food?”’  
“Fine.”  
Soon their waitress came.  
“Hi, my name is Julie, and I’ll be your server.” She said with a sweet voice, handing them their menus. “I’ll be back in a few to take your drink orders.” She smiled slightly then walked away.  
Lance immediately picked up his menu and started scanning it for good options. Shiro and Keith picked up their menus also, just not as eagerly. Soon Julie returned and took their orders. She turned a slight shade of pink as Lance flirted with her. Shiro and Keith felt a slight pang of jealousy and sadness.  
They sat in a kind of awkward silence, every so often someone would ask “So how are you today?” or “How about that weather we’re having?” or “Well, this restaurant is pretty nice, huh?”  
Soon their food came out and Lance started to shove some of it in his mouth. He was hoping to stall.  
“Okay, our food has arrived. What is it you want to talk about?” Keith asked impatiently.  
Shiro took a slight bite of his food and looked at the brunet expectantly. He had a slight blush and a mouth full of food and Shiro thought that was the cutest thing ever. He couldn’t help but feel his cheeks heat up slightly also.  
Lance took a big swallow and started planning what he was going to say.  
He started off with, “Well, we all know that I dig chicks, right?”  
Shiro’s mind started racing _Did he get engaged or something? To who? ___He was sad, yet happy for his friend, if that’s what he was getting at.  
“How would we not? You literally hit on every girl you see. You were literally just hitting on our waitress.” Keith said pointedly.  
“Well, yeah but-“  
“Anyway, continue.” Shiro interrupted, stopping from further stalling.  
“Well, I uh…I uh, um…” He chuckled a little out of embarrassment. His face slowly started to grow more red as his hand made his way to the back of his neck. His heart was pumping, his mind racing.  
_Should I really do this?_  
_You’ve come this far…_  
He couldn’t take it anymore, so he said quickly, and probably a little louder than he should have, “ILIKEGUYSTOO”  
It took Keith and Shiro a second to comprehend what their friend had said. Shiro seemed generally surprised but Keith had a look of shock on his face. His friend, who had been hitting on females his whole life, was also attracted to males? Males like himself? Keith and Shiro got a bit excited, both thinking that maybe there’s a chance with him.  
Lance took their silence as a sign of judgement and immediately regretted his choice. He wondered what insults and things they would have to say to him. He tried to think of something, anything to try to get himself out of this deep hole in which he had just fallen into.  
“I mean – uh, I’m, I’m bishreksual! Yeah!” He started to nervously laugh and subconsciously slide down in his chair.  
Before he could disappear underneath the table and crawl away forever, Keith caught his arm and brought him back up. “You’re what?”  
“Bishreksual…?” Lance tried again.  
“No, I mean, like really. Are you actually bi?” Keith wondered if he had somehow found out he liked him and was playing a mean trick on him.  
“…yes…” He said in a small voice.  
“Nice.” Shiro said.  
Lance looked over in surprise at the man across from him.  
“Really? You’re not mad? Or not telling me that I’m ‘going to hell’ or ‘you’re not really bi cause you haven’t been with a boy’ or ‘pick a side’?” Lance thought this was too good to be true.  
“Why the fuck would we be mad?” Keith asked in astonishment.  
“I don’t fuckin know!” Lance said hysterically.  
“Lance, you’re our friend, and we love you just the same whether you’re gay, straight, or bisexual.” Shiro said reassuringly.  
“Thank you, guys…that actually means a lot to me.” A smile formed on Lance’s face and Keith and Shiro’s heart rates increased. “So…” his smile turned into a signature smirk as he asked “Is there anything you two want to talk about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's probably going to be like one or two more chapters liked this and then we get to the hardcore gay ;)


	5. Confessions?

Shiro instantly heated up at Lance’s question. He could tell them he was polyamorous right now, just to get it done with. Should he? _You need to tell them, and you were just given the opportunity, why not just do it now?_ Shiro had made up his mind.  
“Uh…nope.”  
“Well, uh, I do, actually….” Shiro said nervously.  
“Wait, really? I was just joking. You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” Lance felt bad, seeing as he made Shiro feel uncomfortable.  
“No, I uh should tell you guys anyway…” _Well here goes…_ “I’m poly.”  
“Wait, polysexual?” Keith asked.  
“Hm? No, I’m pansexual, I thought I already told you that. I’m uh, polyamorous…”  
“That’s cool.” Keith said, popping some of his food into his mouth.  
“Wait… what? What is that again? Also, what is pansexual…?” Lance felt bad for not knowing.  
“Don’t worry about it, not many people know. Pansexual is where you’re attracted to all genders. And polyamorous is where I am willing to be in a relationship with two or more people at once.” Shiro explained with a smile at the end.  
“Whoa…Cool!” Lance’s eyes lit up as his friend explained his sexuality. He had never heard of the terms before and thought them to be interesting. He pondered the thought of polyamory. “Ya know, polyamory sounds pretty cool, like, imagine being in a relationship with two people at the same time?! Like, you would always have someone there! And like one person for each hand when you go on walks! And two people to cuddle with! Wow. Have you ever been in a polyamorous relationship before? What are they like?” Lance had come to quite like the idea of polyamory.  
“Well, no, I have not been in a polyamorous relationship before, but I imagine they are somewhat like you described them.”  
“What about you Keith?”  
“What about me?”  
“What do you think of polyamorous relationships?”  
Keith shrugged and said “They’re chill.” And continued to eat his food. He tried to hide the blush on his cheeks. When Lance was talking about polyamorous relationships he looked so adorable.  
“Would you ever want to be in one?” Lance asked curiously.  
Keith paused for a moment to think about it. He had known about polyamory, but hadn’t given much thought of being polyamorous. “Uh, yeah, I guess so?”  
“Cool! So we’re all polyamorous, I guess.”  
Shiro had a slight blush across his face, having slight hope that maybe he could be with the two boys in the future.  
“So, Keith. I told you guys something. Shiro told us something. Would you like to tell us something?”  
Keith got red, thinking what would happen if he confessed his feelings. He wasn’t going to do that, but still. “Well, no, not really. I mean, we all just found out I’m polyamorous and you both already know I’m gay.”  
“WAIT YOU’RE GAY?” Lance asked in surprise.  
“Uh…yeah? I told everyone this a while ago?”  
“WAIT YOU DID?”  
“Yeah.”  
“SHIT NOW I FEEL BAD.”  
“Uh, okay. You shouldn’t though, because it’s fine.”  
“I feel bad because I didn’t know you were gay and that Shiro was pan. I’m sorry, guys.”  
“Lance, it’s alright. I might not have even told you guys, and even if I did, it was probably only a mention.” Shiro said.  
“Don’t care. I still feel bad.”  
“Well, Shiro and I both agree that you shouldn’t, so stop.” Keith thought it was cute how Lance felt bad, but didn’t want him to.  
“Fine, I’ll try.” Lance smiled slightly, causing the other two to blush.  
The three continued chatting and laughing over their meals. At around 3:15 they were finished and split the check. They said their goodbyes.  
“Goodbye, Lance. Thank you for telling us, I know how hard that is.” Shiro smiled warmly.  
“Thank you guys for being so accepting.” Lance’s face broke out into a huge grin.  
Keith couldn’t help but smile at this. He said “Why would we not? We’re your bros.”  
“Ew no do not ever call yourself my bro again.” Lance teased.  
“But, bro, we’re bros.” Keith smirked as he started walking toward the door with the other two.  
Lance reached the door first and turned around saying “Nope! I can’t hear you! Bye!” and ran off to his car.  
Keith walked over to his car, waving. “Bye, Shiro.”  
“Goodbye, Keith.” He shook his head at the two boys. Them fooling around like that only made his feelings grow.  
~~~~~  
When Lance arrived back at his apartment, he greeted Hunk with a smile. “Hey, Hunk. Where were you this morning?”  
Hunk paused the game he was currently playing and looked up at Lance. “Hm? Oh, yeah, I was with Shay.”  
“Oooooh.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows. “YA HETS.”  
“That is a true statement. Anyway, how did it go, ya…homo…?”  
“Excuse you, I am bishreksual, and also it went great! Hang on let me call Pidge so I can fill you both in at the same time.”  
He picked up his phone and dialed Pidge’s number. They picked up almost immediately and asked “So, how did it go?”  
Lance laughed and put them on speakerphone. “It went great! They were really nice about it! Like, really really nice. They totally understood and they kept reassuring me. I don’t know why I was so scared to tell them to begin with. I mean they’re both really hot, and they’re both really great guys. Sometimes Keith’s an ass but he’s adorable and Shiro is really sweet and he’s honestly like a big adorable teddy bear. Oh! And Shiro taught me about pansexuality and polyamory. So yeah, I found out I’m polyamorous.”  
Hunk seemed astonished about how fast Lance could talk. Meanwhile, Pidge was smirking over the phone. “Well, well, well,” They said “It seems like someone’s got a bit of a crush. And a polyamorous gay one, nonetheless.”  
Lance turned red. “Um, what? Am I not allowed to call them great friends?”  
“You called them a bit more than that, Lance.” Pidge said. “If I recall, you also called them both hot and adorable.”  
“Wait, I did?”  
“Oh, yeah, you did.” Hunk said. He remembered something along the lines of that.  
“Fuck…” Did he like Keith and Shiro? He was thinking about them, their smiles, their laughs, their touch. He could feel a slight tingling, thinking of the two boys. “Fuck, I think you’re right, Pidge…Fuck…”  
“When am I not? Now anyway, I think that you should tell them both your feelings.”  
“What the fuck? No!”  
“I think you should too. I think you guys would be a cute trio.” Hunk agreed with Pidge.  
“Fuck, yeah, we would. Wait a minute, screw you. Anyway, I just told them I’m bi. And besides, they wouldn’t like me.”  
“Why not?” Pidge asked.  
“I don’t know…Would they?”  
“I dunno. Only one way to find out.”  
Lance thought about it. “Nah.” He decided. “I’m fine with gay fantasies.  
“Suit yourself. Bye.”  
Beep.  
“I still think you should tell them.” Hunk said.  
“Well, I still think I shouldn't. Anyway, wanna play Wii Sports?”  
“Sure.”  
And so, the two boys were off. They played for the rest of the night. As Lance was falling asleep in bed, the only things that were in his mind were his newfound crushes. Keith and Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you all (the whole 5 of you), it will be getting cute and gay soon. I mean, it's already pretty gay, but it's going to get more gay. So buckle up your rainbow seat belt and get ready for the ride down rainbow road. ;)


	6. Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty short, and if you do not want to read a dirty part, even shorter. **WARNING: EXPLICIT MASTURBATION SCENE ******

Keith awoke and grabbed his phone to check the time. Instead he saw unread messages from Pidge.  
**Pidge: Keith**  
**Pidge: Keeeeiiitthhh**  
**Pidge: KEITH**  
**You: the fuck you want**  
**Pidge: fuckin finally. I have a question.**  
**You: yes?**  
**Pidge: do you like lance?**  
Keith felt his cheeks heat up. How did they know?  
**You: the fuck kind of question is that**  
**Pidge: one that I’m assuming the answer to is yes.**  
**You: the fuck**  
**Pidge: so yes, I’m correct. thank you for your time.**  
**You: no, wait, what the fuck pidge. why, exactly, do you want to know?**  
**Pidge: for my own personal reasons.**  
**You: and how the fuck did you know i like him? do i make it that obvious?**  
He hoped he didn’t because he would die if Lance found out.  
**Pidge: nah, just a guess I had. you should tell him how you feel.**  
**You: fuck no.**  
**Pidge: why not?**  
**You: you cant just walk up to someone and be like ‘hey guess what, im gay for you’**  
**Pidge: why not, exactly?**  
**You: because you’d be flat out rejected.**  
**Pidge: you don’t know that.**  
**You: are you like trying to tell me something? because if youre saying that lance likes me, think again. im usually an ass to him so theres no way in hell he does.**  
**Pidge: okay. suit yourself.**  
**Pidge: you should still confess your gayness though.**  
**You: no.**  
**Pidge: okayyyyyyy. anyway bye.**  
**You: bye**  
_Does Pidge know something?_ Keith thought. _I mean, they knew about my crush on Lance…thank God for them not knowing about crushing on Shiro too…But does Lance like me? Ugh, fuck you Pidge._  
~~~~~  
Lance woke up feeling happy, seeing as he had just had a dream about the two men he called his crushes. When he left off, they were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. Oh, how he desperately wanted his dream to be reality.  
When he got out of bed, Hunk was already making breakfast.  
“Good, morning. I’m making scrambled eggs. Have any good dreams last night?” Hunk smirked at Lance.  
“Um, yes, actually. How’d you know…?”  
“Let’s just say that you’re a sleep talker. And a sleep mover, like geez your bed was squeaking so much. Also, you should really learn to keep your moans down. I hope the neighbors didn’t hear you.”  
Lance’s face turned as red as a tomato. Well, that would explain his morning wood.  
**WARNING: EXPLICIT MASTURBATION**  
After breakfast, he thanked Hunk then declared he was going to take a shower. He made his way to the bathroom and disrobed. He stepped into the warm water, making him feel relaxed. As he was rubbing soap across his skin, he felt something. Something hard, but soft at the same time. Something a bit floppy, but getting stiffer by the second. Soon it was sticking straight out. He opened one eye, then the other, then closed both and sighed. He has been hoping the shower would help his morning wood, but it did not.  
It also didn’t help that he was thinking about Keith. Or that he was thinking about Shiro.  
Keith and Shiro.  
Shiro and Keith.  
They ran through his head over and over again. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted them. Wanted them to cuddle and kiss. Wanted them to love, and wanted to be loved by them.  
Oh, who was he kidding, he wanted to fuck them. He wanted all of the above things, but most of all he wanted them.  
Memories of Keith and Shiro flooded his mind. He wondered what it would be like underneath the boxers.  
“Probably amazing” he moaned slightly, thinking of what it would feel like to be sexually intimate with them. To feel their members against his. To smash his lips against one of theirs. To have their hands around his dick.  
His hand brushed over his member with soap, attempting to clean it, but just making it quiver a bit.  
_Oh, fuck it._  
He thought of Keith and Shiro. He slowly moved his hand to caress his dick. He imagined Keith, under him, all hot and bothered. He imagined Shiro, over him, breathing hard into his ear. He imagined the feel of them, the touch of them, the smell of them. He shivered and moaned, thinking of his crushes, ad his hand roughly and quickly moved up and down his dick. Pictures and memories flooded of each of the boys, making his hand go faster, harder. His moans go louder, heartier.  
He could feel his climax coming soon, but who to say? He had to choose one boy or the other, but who would he choose?  
He could feel it coming, the knot in his stomach, the feeling soon rushed out along with white liquid as he screamed out a moan of “Keiro~”  
He moaned once more, thinking of the two boys, longing to be with them. Satisfied, he finished his shower and exited, making his way to his bedroom.  
As he came out, he was greeted by a smirking Hunk. “Have fun in there?”  
Lance’s face once again heated up, as his friend had heard him moan multiple times within the day.  
“You really like them, huh?”  
“Was I really that loud?”  
Hunk chuckled a little. “Yeah. I think you should tell them. That way they can hear your moans instead of me.”  
“Fuck you.”


	7. Other Confessions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these are such short chapters. I didn't realize I wrote them this short when I did.   
> Please read the notes at the end of the chapter.

It had been a week and a half since the Lunch Confessions happened. Lance couldn’t stop thinking about that night. He had finally discovered he had feelings for Keith and Shiro. Strong ones. He had thought he had some kind of feelings towards the two, but he didn’t guess romantic ones. He figured it was just friend love, or admiration. It wasn’t until that night that Pidge had pointed out that he had crushes.   
He had wanted to tell the two so badly, desperately wanting to be more than just friends, but restrained himself, afraid of rejection. However, the pain was becoming almost torturous, so he made a plan. He wanted to ask one of them out, but who? He assessed the variables.   
After fighting with himself for about half an hour, he had concluded that there was a higher chance of Keith liking him back and accepting to be his first ever boyfriend. Or so he hoped.   
~~~~~  
Keith had talked to Pidge about Lance some more, hoping for some guidance. Pidge had begged him to tell Lance for days, but he was still afraid to. Finally, one afternoon, he wasn’t sure why, but he was feeling confident. Pidge had sent their daily reminder to tell Lance. Today was the day that he didn’t refuse. He replied with an ‘okay.’ and Pidge squealed with delight. Their ships might possibly be coming true!  
Keith decided to ask Lance if he was free today, seeing as his confident mood might not be here again tomorrow.   
**You: hey, you free today in like an hour?**  
Lance: ya y  
You: i wanna talk to you about something  
Lance: o  
You: is that not okay?  
Lance: no its fine but its weird bc I wanted to tell you something too   
Lance: i was gonna wait but i guess ill tell you then  
You: you don’t have to feel forced into telling me something. dont feel obligated.  
Lance: nah i need to tell ye anyway  
You: okay, you wanna come over to my apartment?  
Lance: sure  
You: okay, see you in like an hour  
Lance: yup  
Keith’s heart was pounding. How would Lance respond? What did he have to tell him? What would happen afterwards?  
~~~~~  
Lance hadn’t been planning to tell Keith today, but hey, why the hell not?   
_Why the hell not?! More like why the hell would you? Stupid, stupid, stupid, you’re not ready yet! Oh, well, I guess this will have to do._  
Lance had put on a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his frame and a nice t shirt. He wanted to look good for his possibly-hopefully-but-probably-not future boyfriend.   
~1 hour later~  
Keith had hopped in the shower because he still had about 10 minutes before Lance would arrive. He left his door unlocked because he figured he might still be getting ready. He texted Lance to let him know he could just walk in when he arrived, just to lock the door behind him. Keith had a towel wrapped around his waist and was blow-drying his hair when he heard the door slam shut. He found his hair satisfactory then left the bathroom to greet his guest.   
“Hey,” he said.   
“He-” Lance stopped mid word to ogle at the boy’s torso. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and then felt his face heat up. He looked back at Keith’s face, where an eyebrow was raised.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I, um, you’re, uh, you, uh, towel, um.” He stuttered and tripped over his words, his face growing redder.  
Keith’s face grew a slight shade of pink also, realizing that he hadn’t yet changed. “Oh, yeah, sorry.” He ran back to his room and face palmed. _stupid…hopefully you didn’t scare him away…_ He quickly threw on some clothes and went back to where Lance was. He found him sitting on the couch, a slight blush still present on his face.   
Lance soon found Keith next to him on the couch and started to grow more red. “So,” Lance started. What did you want to talk about?”  
“Well, what did you want to tell me?” Keith asked.   
“I have a feeling that we’re going to keep going back and forth like this, so I have an idea. What if we both say what we want to on the count of three, okay?”   
“Okay. One.”  
“Two.”  
“Three.”  
“I like you. A lot.” Said Lance. Almost at the same time as Keith said “I like you more than just a friend.”  
Both boys stared at each other, shocked. Blushes slowly crept up their faces, neither knowing what to do.  
Lance spoke first. “Wait, really?”  
“Yeah. You?”  
“Yes.”   
“So, what now?”  
“Keith, will you be my boyfriend?”  
“Fuck, yes.”   
The two boys’ faces were growing more and more red by the second. Neither could believe what was happening. Slowly, Lance’s hand snuck into Keith’s and they grasped each other. They moved on the couch so they could lean against and cuddle with each other. Lance rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, Keith resting his head on Lance’s. Their feet were intertwined on the ground.  
“So,” Keith started. “Wanna watch a movie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I only have one and a half more chapters that are previously written at the moment. Previously, I have been updating this story daily because I went in a nonstop writing mode. However, lately I got myself into a sort of funk, so production will be slowing down a bit. I'm thinking maybe to post the next chapter tomorrow and then post the rest of the chapters weekly. I honestly have no idea where exactly I'm going with this story, I just kind of have one destination. But if I only do that, then the story would be kind of boring. So I'm just gonna kind of see what happens. I'm sorry that this story already is, and will turn out to be, utter crap.


	8. More Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense smut scene, just a heads up

It was Keith and Lance’s 2-week anniversary and Keith had invited Lance over. The two boys hadn’t told any of their friends that they were dating yet, because they were waiting for the right moment. However, according to Pidge, their “gay was showing, and very strongly,” So the others had found out. They were congratulated on the newfound relationship, each of their friends seeming genuinely happy for them. When Shiro was congratulating them, however, they noticed he was a bit off. They asked him about it, but he claimed that he was okay, so they let him be.  
Lance suggested that for their 2-week anniversary, he wanted to play Wii games with Keith. Keith agreed, claiming that he was going to cream him. Lance accepted his challenge.  
First, they played Just Dance, to which Lance crushed Keith. Next, they played Wii sports, where Keith beat Lance in all of the sports but golf. Finally, Lance suggested MarioKart. Keith was pretty good at it, but, boy had he underestimated Lance. When Lance had stated that he was “The King of MarioKart,” he figured that was just his boyfriend being cocky. He had definitely been proven wrong.  
**WARNING: EXPLICIT SEX**  
Despite having played the game 3 times for around 5 hours, Keith had still had a crushing defeat, all 3 times.  
“I told you I was bomb at MarioKart.”  
“You know what, fuck you.” He threw his Wii remote at the couch.  
Lance, being the jokester that he is replied “You know you wanna.” He had a smirk on his face and wiggled his eyebrows. Keith found this incredibly hot and found his pants grow a bit tight.  
“Actually,” Keith said, “yeah I do.”  
Suddenly Keith was on Lance’s lips, straddling his hips, Lance’s back against the couch. Lance kissed back and smiled into the other boy’s lips. Keith decided to take this opportunity to slide his tongue into Lance’s mouth, causing Lance to gasp and slightly moan. This made Keith smirk against the other’s lips. Keith slightly shifted his hips and felt Lance’s dick through his sweatpants. This made him more hard and soon his hands were running through the brunet’s hair.  
Lance moaned and moved his hands to under Keith’s shirt, running his hands across his torso, feeling his abs, teasing his nipples. Keith shuddered under the touch. He brought himself off of Lance’s lips and watched his lover as he made a puppy dog face, wanting him to come back.  
“Want to move to the bedroom?” Keith asked, wanting more than just a make-out session.  
Lances eyes went wide and then Keith realized what he had just proposed. This would be Lance’s first time, and he didn’t want to rush things.  
“I mean, if you don’t want to, because I know it’ll be your first time, we don’t have to, I don’t want to rush you, I-” he was cut off by Lance’s lips on his.  
“I would love to have my gay virginity stolen by you.” He smirked a little.  
“Okay, nope. After that, not anymore.” He got off of Lance and stood up.  
“You might want to tell that to your little friend down there.” He looked down at Keith’s dick, then back to his red face.  
“It’s a good thing I love you.” Keith said, his face growing more red.  
Lance stood up and kissed Keith sweetly. “I love you too. Now come on, let’s go.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and brought him to the bedroom.  
Lance sat down on the bed and pulled Keith back on top of him. Keith started the kiss again and instantly shoved his tongue against the other’s. Lance brought his hand down to the end of Keith’s shirt, tugging at the hem, begging to take it off. The kiss broke for air, and so that the two’s shirts could be removed.  
There they were, shirtless, making out, both growing harder by the minute. Keith’s hands felt every part of Lance’s torso, every angle, every crease. Lance, meanwhile, was making Keith moan as he was running his fingers through his hair. He grabbed hold of the roots and tugged slightly, making the other boy erotic. Keith was slowly swaying his hips against Lance’s whose member was sticking out almost fully through his sweatpants.  
“Oh, fuck you.” Lance said between moans and breaths.  
Keith smirked and started moving his hips in a faster, rolling motion. He could no longer take the feeling of Lance’s dick through his pants and broke the kiss.  
“Okay, these need to come off.” He demanded, and pulled off Lance’s sweatpants in one swift movement. He was moving back in for more kissing when he was stopped by Lance.  
“Nope, your pants are coming off too.”  
Lance flipped then over, so now Keith was on the bottom and Lance was hovering over him.  
“What are you doing?” Keith asked.  
“Shhh. You’ll find out.” Lance moved his face down to the waistline of Keith’s pants. He started to lightly lick around the top, causing Keith to shiver under the contact. He knew Lance was teasing him, but he liked it so much.  
Lance grabbed the top of the other’s pants with his teeth, and started to pull them off. It was a bit awkward at first, but then Lance got the hang of it, sending chills down Keith’s spine. He leaned down on top of Keith and started to slowly kiss him.  
Keith wanted to go harder and faster, but he enjoyed the sweet kiss from his lover. Soon, however, Lance’s lips left his and starting placing pecks around his face.  
“You know,” Lance started “you’re really cute.” He started kissing his jawline. “You’re also really fucking hot.” He started kissing down his chest. “I’m lucky to have you.” He left a trail of kisses down his stomach. “Just a goofy guy like me…with an amazing guy like you…” His mouth came down to Keith’s boxers, which he grasped between his teeth. He wanted desperately to see Keith’s dick, and was about to release it.  
Keith seemed like he was going to let it happen when suddenly he said “Oh, no you don’t.” and flipped them around again. He started kissing Lance roughly and quickly, his hands pulling the brunet’s hair. He felt his ass being pinched by Lance which only turned him on more, if that was even possible. He didn’t have a major boner like this in a long time.  
His arms moved from Lance’s hair, to his face, to his chest, then to his stomach. They lingered at his hips for a moment until he stuck a hand into Lance’s boxers. He could hear Lance gasp as his hand made connection with his dick and slowly started to caress it. He could feel Lance shiver beneath him, and felt confident. His other hand slowly removed Lance’s boxers, which fully revealed Lance’s dick, fully hard and straight up.  
Keith could feel Lance’s dick through his boxers, but he wanted to have a bit more fun. He started moving his hand slowly up and down Lance’s dick, surrounding it, caressing it. He moved his hand and started to roll his hips against Lance’s member.  
“Please,” Lance moaned “take off your frickin boxers already.”  
“Hmmm, Nah.” Keith replied. He smirked and rolled his hips further.  
“Fuck you.”  
Keith moved off of Lance and moved to face Lance’s dick. He wrapped his hand around it, then started pumping quickly. Lance moaned and breathed heavily.  
“Oh,” breath “fuckin” breath “fuck” breath “you.” His breathing got faster along with Keith’s pumps. “Keith, if you don’t stop soon, I’m gonna cum before you even get any action.”  
“Oh? Who said I wouldn’t get any action?”  
Keith’s hand was gone but his tongue took its place. Lance felt Keith’s tongue trace against the leaking head.  
“Keith,” he warned.  
Keith was taking in the feeling of Lance’s dick in his mouth, slowly moving his tongue around the head and down the side. When he decided he had enough of that, he put his whole mouth around Lance’s dick. Lance gasped from the contact. Keith moved his head back and forth, deep throating the quivering dick. For his first time, Keith didn’t want Lance to have to do any of the work, and he didn’t want to hurt him, so this was as far as he would go.  
“Keith! I’m c-close!” Lance was holding on by a single thread. He grasped Keith’s hair, pulling and tugging slightly, making Keith moan more.  
“KEITH!” Lance came inside of his boyfriend’s mouth.  
Keith removed his mouth and swallowed. “The fuck do you eat, Jesus.”  
Lance was breathing deeply as he responded with a “What.”  
“Cum has different tastes depending on what you eat.”  
“Oh. Did mine not taste good?” He looked worriedly into the other’s eyes.  
“Fuck, no. It tasted great. Just like you.” Keith moved up to where Lance’s head was and kissed him one more time.  
“I feel bad. I didn’t do anything for you.”  
“That’s okay. I wanted you to enjoy your first ‘gay sex’ and not do too much or get hurt.”  
“Get hurt?”  
Keith raised an eyebrow at the other boy. “Uh, yeah. It hurts at first but afterwards it feels great.”  
“…What does?”  
“Do you not know how to have sex with another man?”  
“…no…”  
_Wow._ Keith thought. _He really is a gay virgin_  
“Well, then I guess you’ll find out another time.”  
“Keeeeeiiiiitttthhhh.”  
“Yes?”  
“I didn’t get to see your dick yet. But you’ve seen mine.”  
“Nope. That you’ll see later too.” He smirked slightly.  
“Fuck you.”  
Keith smiled and cuddled up against Lance. “Goodnight. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Also, if you even try to do so much as to look down my boxers, I will kick you out.”  
“Fine.”  
Soon they fell asleep, tangled in each other’s arms.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I have returned. As I mentioned previously, I got in a bit of a funk. And then I kind of was just in crappy moods and had no motivation. But it's been like a month so, sorry about that. But I'm back. I also might be starting another story soon. This one isn't yet over though. It probably will be soon though because I don't really know where I'm going with this. Idk man I'll just wing it. See you next week maybe!


	9. The Bees of Apple

Keith awoke with a very stiff morning wood and a very cute ass right up against that morning wood. That very cute ass just happened to belong to his very cute boyfriend. And his very cute boyfriend just happened to be laying in his arms right now. Still with his ass right up against his dick. Keith wanted to take care of the downstairs problem before it got worse, but he didn’t want to leave his spot. Lance flipped over so that their faces were toward each other. Keith stared at the boy in front of him, the boy he had fallen deeply in love with.   
Lance’s eyes soon fluttered open sleepily. They shut again, but he was fully aware that Keith had been staring at him. He moved up a bit closer to peck his boyfriend on the lips. “You’re cute.” He said sleepily. “Especially when you sleep.”   
“Good morning, ya weirdo.”  
“You know you love me.” Said a still sleepy Lance.   
“That I do.” Keith kissed his boyfriend sweetly on the lips.   
Lance shifted to look at the time. He suddenly darted up. “Fuck.”  
“What?”   
“It’s already 11:30.”  
“So?”  
“I’m supposed to be at work by 12:30 and it takes half an hour to get there.”  
“Shit, I’m sorry.” Keith said as he watched his boyfriend go around the room, searching for his clothes.   
“Nah, it’s alright.”  
“Here, why don’t you shower here, and I’ll make us some waffles?”  
“Okay, thank you so much.” He pecked Keith before running off into the bathroom.  
Keith, meanwhile, tossed on a baggy shirt to hide his friend downstairs and made his way to the kitchen. He started to make waffles, as promised.   
As the waffles were about done, Lance made his way to the kitchen. “Hey, I borrowed some of your clothes, if that’s okay.” He had on one of Keith’s sweatshirts and Keith couldn’t help but stare at the adorable hotness he called his boyfriend.   
He was wearing his sweatpants from last night and was still a bit wet from his shower. Keith almost let the waffles burn as his face turned red. “Yeah, that’s fine…”   
Lance’s laugh filled the room as he made his way to Keith. “Babe, you’re gonna let the waffles burn.”   
Keith realized the sizzling noise and let out a small groan, grabbing the waffles and putting them on a plate. “What do you want on them?”  
“Uh, butter, I guess?”  
Keith delivered the butter and waffles to his boyfriend, coming up behind him and planting a kiss on his head. “Sorry for making you late. If you had told me you had work, I wouldn’t have done that.”  
“Nah,” Lance said through a mouthful of food. He swallowed then added, “That was really nice last night. But next time, _please_ show me your dick.”  
Keith smirked at that and replied “We’ll see.” Which had a groan in response.   
Lance finished up his waffles quickly, kissed his boyfriend goodbye, and headed off to work. Keith took a nice, cold shower after Lance left.   
~~~   
Shiro had been feeling a bit off these past few days, considering his two crushes were now together, but had paid no attention to him. He doubted that a poly relationship with the two of them would ever happen but hey, a guy can dream.   
He went to the gym today to try to take his mind off Lance and Keith, and that did work for a while. Until he checked his phone after his workout.  
 **Keith: hey you wanna get together for lunch today?**  
You: Sure. Let me just go home and shower. Meet up in about 30 minutes?   
Keith: okay. meet up at applebees?  
You: Okay. Is anything wrong?  
Keith: nah, i just wanted to chill with you. i feel like we havent seen each other in a while.  
You: Okay. Glad everything is alright. See you in half an hour!  
Keith: see ya  
Shiro felt a blush and slight grin spread across his face, as he was seeing one of the boys he liked for lunch. It was almost like a date, but not really, considering one of them was already in a relationship with another. Despite that, Shiro still felt giddy and shuffled his belongings into his gym bag. He was also a little disappointed, because he had been trying to keep his mind off of Keith, but he was excited to see him.  
~~~  
Shiro arrived at Applebee’s two minutes earlier, and sat down in the waiting area. It wasn’t too crowded, but there was still a reasonable amount of people there. A few minutes later Keith came in through the door, smiling at Shiro once he spotted him. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and he had on skinny jeans and a t shirt. Shiro blushed slightly at the attractive sight, and stood up to meet him. Keith spoke to the hostess, who then led them to a table. They slid across from each other and each started to scan their menu.   
There was a bit of awkward silence before Keith broke the silence. “So, how’ve ya been? You seemed a little off last time I saw you. Is everything okay?”  
Shiro remembers trying not to sound or look disappointed when Keith and Lance admitted to being a couple. He had not succeeded very well, however. “Yeah, no, I’m fine. I was probably just having a bad day, is all. Everything okay with you?”  
“Yeah, no, I’m great. So, have you done anything new or exciting recently?” Keith said with slight sarcasm in his voice.   
Shiro laughed which caused Keith to have little butterflies in his stomach, but he dismissed the feeling, thinking it was just because he was hungry. “Oh, yes. Going to the gym, working, and just doing daily necessities are so new and exciting.” Shiro responded with fake enthusiasm in his voice.   
“Well, going to the gym is nice.” Keith couldn’t help but let his eyes drift over to Shiro’s large biceps, seen easily underneath his t shirt. “I haven’t been in forever. I should really start to go again.”  
“Maybe we could go together sometime.” Shiro chuckled and blushed slightly at the thought. “I go almost every day.” He imagined being there with Keith, seeing his muscles flex as sweat ran down his forehead. His blush grew a bit more as he tried to make the thoughts die down.   
Keith was also trying to make his thoughts die down, thinking of seeing Shrio shirtless, of seeing his abs and seeing him lift impressive amounts of weight. He felt his own face growing hot and before he could think about it, he said a simple “Okay.” Causing slight shock in the other’s expression.   
“Really?” Shiro said, sounding almost hopeful. He hoped his blush wasn’t showing as much as he felt it was.   
“Yeah, sure, why not?” Keith was looking forward to working out with Shiro. He thought it seemed like a fun idea.   
“Okay, how about we schedule this later, and order our food, because I am hungry.”  
“That, my friend, is a good idea.” The waitress soon came to their table and took their orders. The rest of the meal went on with casual conversation, laughing, blushing, and lots of butterflies in stomachs.   
~~~  
Keith had been laying bed, trying to sleep for a while, but his mind was nagging him about something. Something really attractive and muscular.   
_No! You already have an amazing boyfriend. Stop thinking of Shiro like that! I mean, I’m not thinking about him like that, right? This is just like a friend crush, right? I’m not…falling for Shiro…right…?_  
He had been thinking about this for a while, and Lance kept popping up into his mind. He knew he had strong feelings for Lance and wanted to continue to be with him, but he also had similar feelings for Shiro. He remembered polyamory, and pondered the idea. Should he tell Lance about this? He thought against it, seeing as even he didn’t know his true feelings about this whole situation. He decided to tell Lance once he had figured this out a bit more. Hoping that he wasn’t actually falling for Shiro. He was really happy with Lance and besides, Shiro wouldn’t like him and Lance anyway, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna try to update weekly, maybe on Saturdays or Sundays? I promise you, I'll try


End file.
